


To future Sammy

by glitteronyourkitty



Series: Writing for myself [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteronyourkitty/pseuds/glitteronyourkitty
Summary: A letter to future me





	To future Sammy

Dear Future Sammy,  
I'm proud of you kid. You went though crazy ass shit, some of which I have yet to see, but you're still kickin'! I know you've wanted to give up before, but that doesn't mean you're weak, if anything it makes you stronger, that you wanted to just stop it all, but you pushed though anyway.   
And you've accomplished so much! You have over 400 volunteer hours, you learned how to drive, quit self harming, came out of the closet, and mastered the art of cooking eggs, pancakes, AND FRENCH FUCKING TOAST! And that just the crap I've seen! That's some mad skilz self! And you're still doing more crap! have you sky dived yet? Have you gone to Kentucky and given sis a hug yet? Are you in love? If so: CONGRATS MOTHERFUCKER! If not, get on those man! Maybe not the last one though, don't try and force love yet again, we've been down that road and it's a one way path to sucksville! Sorry, I'm rambling. Do you remember Essy? Maybe he's still with you! Current me and him are still going strong. Speaking of that time in my life, remember the summer of 2017! That shit was crazy! You had your first boyfriend, first time being drunk, and you made one of the best friends I've ever had. anyways, I don't tell you this enough, but I love you, and I'm really proud of you.  
Love, Sammy


End file.
